


Felicity, It's Not What It Looks Like

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless finding your boss straddling his bodyguard while rubbing at the bodyguard’s chest in a really sexual way meant something else these days, then fine, it wasn’t what it looked like….” Felicity catches Diggle and Oliver in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity, It's Not What It Looks Like

**A/N:** Unhealthy Digoli obsession #TeamArrow!  
 **Notes:**  
Nothing Worth Noting  
 **Warnings:**  
Implied Slash  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything but the plot

** Felicity, It’s Not What It Looks Like**

“It’s not what it looks like,” Oliver excused, instantly sitting up, noting the look on Felicity’s face as she looked between him and Diggle on the mat.  


“Of course not,” Felicity agreed though she didn’t for a moment believe Oliver. Because really? It so definitely was what it looked like!  


Unless finding your boss straddling his bodyguard while rubbing at the bodyguard’s chest in a really sexual way and rolling his ass on a very visible tent and having said bodyguard’s hands on his boss’ almost bare ass meant something else these days, then fine, it wasn’t what it looked like.  


But really, Felicity was pretty sure it was what it looked like.  


**END!**   


HOLY SHIT! I actually succeeded in writing a drabble, for the first time in ever! I’m so proud of myself and I actually like what I wrote and how it ended and all! Thank you Arrow I have finally succeeded!  


Share your thoughts :).  
 **(“,)**


End file.
